Various novelties have been developed that may be used outdoors and having varying aspects such as a fan or spinner that is acted upon by the wind. These novelty items are fabricated in such a manner as to be visibly discernable when incorporated in or with a whimsical, ornamental representation of an animal, insect, bird, or the like. The novelty items may have moving aspects such as a fan or spinner when acted upon by the wind to add to the visual enjoyment of an individual(s). While these prior novelty devices have been useful, there remains a need for a novelty that may be enjoyed day or night.